Damn Mistletoe
by Jonetsu
Summary: Tradition is hanging on top of Hiei and Kurama, on the door frame, swaying with the breeze. Mistletoe. [One shot] [Light shounen ai]


_I was thinking, Christmas is closing in, and kissing under the mistletoe is such a romantic gesture, tradition almost, so why not! I am aware that many authors have already tried this, but I'm starting this differently, Hiei and Kurama-like if I may._

_I hope you guys enjoy this like I did.

* * *

_

"**Damn Mistletoe"**

The night was cold, the breeze ravishing the evergreens. As the full moon shown brightly in the sky, four dark figures walked in the late streets of Japan, each wrapping their arms tighter around each other, hunching their shoulders to be greeted by more warmth from the thick coat's neck. Excluding a certain shorter male; who walked leisurely, no discomfort in his face.

Kurama side-glanced, looking at his friend with a tinge of envy, while his numb forearms were tucked tightly on his stomach, pressing the coat more closer, Hiei was looking around, calm and collected. Not cold.

Kuwabara heaved, his breath showing of in a cloud of pent up freezing, shivering, he continued to stomp through the thick layers of snow. Yusuke was grinning like an idiot, sure, he was cold, hell---he would go ending with frost bite, but as his face rose, his muscles working, clenching and turning his lips to rise in a grin, he felt lightly warm.

What the carrot top didn't understand was, how the hell could Keiko's house seem so far away? His question was answered quite clearly as the said home was less that four steps away, blowing some warm breath into his cold hands, rubbing them together, he entered trough the door.

Hiei had stated violently that he hated humans, he loathed them, of course, Kurama's damn pout was something he couldn't find himself to resist. Garnet eyes closed in annoyance, the quick exhale was heavy with hate, and without thinking, both him and the redhead walked in.

"Hey!" The humorous voice interject, and Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara glanced over their shoulders, quirking an eyebrow as Yusuke began wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Kuwabara looked up, choking on his own saliva, thank God he had entered first; by the door's frame hung a mistletoe, live and jiggling. Kurama's eyes traced Kuwabara's line of view, jade eyes stopping clearly on the object of fear, paling ever so lightly, the kitsune maintained his calm complexion.

Hiei glared upwards, his left eye twitching evidently; as the intellectual being that he was, he knew what this 'mistletoe' meant. Well, actually, Kurama had explained it to him once, when the fire demon had noticed this item on numerous doors and such. He had claimed of it to be stupid, ridiculous and disgusting. Kurama had only smiled at him, offering no reply.

"You know," Yusuke started, "It would be an insult to bunk out on tradition, Hiei and Kurama"

Both demons glanced at each other, emerald and ruby locked altogether. Kurama's features had softened some, the light within the house lending its angelic shine to embrace Kurama's alabaster skin with warmth. He looked incredibly alluring to Hiei's eyes. Hiei, however, still twitched melodramatically, his body tensing involuntarily.

There was a question in both set of eyes, and Kuwabara was tinted into a pale green, his cheeks inflated with his stomach's contents. Yusuke was grinning, wiggling his eyebrows, showing a chalk-full set of teeth, his hands fisted on his hips triumphantly. This was it. The two comrades were going to kiss.

Hiei grinned lazily at his partner in crime, challenging quietly, and Kurama smiled, both looking up. With the swiftness and quickness they had learned from their troubled life, both demons acted, the green whip sliding through the mistletoe's strings, and as the object began to drop, the dark flames consumed it, and cinder was brushed by the air.

Kuwabara exhaled in relief.

Yusuke gawked.

Kurama and Hiei, quiet proud of their work, proceeded into walking inside the house, arrogance clearly written in both of their faces.

Botan had been enraged, she had hopefully settled that mistletoe with the hopes to coax Yusuke and Keiko to kiss and get caught in camera, and now her hopes were tarnished into ashes, literally. Kuwabara was not prepared in any way to get an indigestion this early at night, he was going to cuddle with his ice-bunny (Yukina), and being vomiting in the bathroom was not looking suggestive at the moment.

Kurama laughed to himself, they had tried to catch these burgeoning thieves, but both demons had fled the scene, burning any evidence of having even tried. Finding Hiei near the window, the redhead walked up to his friend, leaning into the windowsill with folded arms, resting his chin over them, and smiling warmly.

Hiei looked away from the window, having had been watching the snow fall wordlessly, now starring at Kurama, he felt his breath being knocked from his lungs harshly. The redhead looked beautiful, the jade eyes reflecting the snow's purity, the white skin coated in koorime's coldness, the crimson tresses falling over his shoulders, over his eyes, being blown carelessly as Kurama blew upwards, bothering the bangs. As he stopped this childish action, his eyes were caught by Hiei's; smiling, Kurama stood straighter, well aware of the object on top of them. Mistletoe.

"We cannot avoid this one," Kurama whispered, "Now can we?"

Hiei smirked, garnet eyes shining with mischief as Kurama's knuckles gently grazed his cheek, pulling the small face towards him, and leaning in, closing his soft lips around Hiei's in kiss.

Damn Mistletoe.

* * *

_I hope you guys enjoyed it! Hope you review!_


End file.
